


We're Online

by Estirose



Category: Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has a new way of communicating with the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Online

"We're online," Ren said casually as Ai inspected the new computer installed in their home. There was a smile on his face. "No more newspaper ads."

They had to keep up with the technology, after all.

Wanyuudou nodded, his frequent smile never slipping from his face, while Hone Onna paid rapt attention to Ai and the computer. Ren knew that the computer, like everything in the place, was magical; there was little that anybody could do to break it, or really operate it. All they had to do was wait until someone put a name into the website, just as they had once sent the names to the address in the newspaper.

After all, even revenge had to change with the times. They had to change with the times. Only their mission didn't change. Everything else did.

Now, all they had to do was wait.


End file.
